


Hydrangea

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Minho nods understandingly and settles down more comfortably. Jinki can see the red of a forming pimple on his cheek and there is no makeup on his face, but Minho still looks so effortlessly beautiful.





	

Jonghyun is in bed, skyping Kibum - Jinki can hear him giggling through the thin walls, can hear Kibum’s deeper tones if he concentrates hard enough. He doesn’t know what they’re talking about and he doesn’t really care, until Jonghyun suddenly quiets and then bursts into Jinki’s room holding his laptop.

“Jinki!” he’s clearly trying to hold back giggles but it’s not working, “hold this for me, okay?”

Jinki takes the laptop, confused, but Jonghyun bounces out of the room before Jinki can ask what that any of that meant. Kibum is on the screen when Jinki looks, and they give Jinki a quick grin before calling Minho over and then rolling out of bed.

“Hi, hyung.” Minho says. He’s affected a British accent that twines gorgeously with his natural Korean accent, and he gives Jinki a soft smile.

“Hey, Minho. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to talk...we don’t know each other well. I know everyone but you, really.” And when Jinki thinks about it, it’s true. Minho is the only one he’s not close with.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t do it on purpose. I just...don’t see you often, you know?”

Minho nods understandingly and settles down more comfortably. Jinki can see the red of a forming pimple on his cheek and there is no makeup on his face, but Minho still looks so effortlessly beautiful. “It’s fine, I’m not upset. I just want to get close to you as well. Jonghyun speaks so highly of you, even Kibum does. I think that made me realize that I don’t know you that well.”

“I’ll have to take you out for dinner when you get back here then.”

Minho looks startled, but then a wide grin spreads across his lips and Jinki finds himself mimicking it. “Thanks, hyung. I’d like that a lot.”

“Good, I’m glad. How was your day, Minho?”

There’s a softer, fonder smile on MInho’s lips now that Jinki is well acquainted with; it’s the same smile Taemin always wears when he looks at Jonghyun. “It rained a lot and our location site got flooded, so we got to stay in all day. I’ve been sleeping and Kibum’s been reading.”

“I’m glad you got a break,” Jinki finds himself relaxing as well, “you deserve it. You work so hard.”

“I’m glad too...haven’t been sleeping in regular hours and it’s starting to affect my skin. Or so Kibum says.”

“Well, I think you look beautiful.”

“Jonghyun said the same thing! He’s so cute.”

“What, do you like him?”

“No,” Minho’s eyes squint into crescents as he laughs, “no way. Kibum likes him enough for the both of us.”

“Kibum..are they treating him well?”

Now Minho looks more serious, and he nods. “They’ve been really careful about everything, but I think they’re fine. Jonghyun hasn’t said anything to me, so.”

“Good.” Jinki lets out a long shuddering breath and Minho chuckles.

"You're cute when you're all worried." Minho murmurs. It makes Jinki flush red and he shakes his head.

“I’m not cute!”

“I beg to differ. You’re very cute, Jinki-”

“Well, this was a nice conversation, but don’t you think I should let you get back to Jonghyun?”

Minho looks like he’s trying not to laugh, but he does manage to affect a serious tone as he nods. “Of course, hyung. You’re still cute even if you go, though.”

Jinki opens his mouth to protest, but he closes it when he sees the mischief clear on Minho’s face. “Shut up, Minho. I’m giving you back to Jonghyun.”

“You’re not moving, Jinki.”

Just because of that, Jinki gets up and promptly goes to Jonghyun’s room to deliver the laptop. “Here you go, Jonghyunnie.”

“Thanks, Jinki!” Jonghyun smiles wide at Jinki, then turns back to Minho, “did you have fun?”

“Of course, Jonghyunnie. We both had a lot of fun.”

Jinki tries his best to stifle his grin but fails, and his grin only grows when his phone vibrates and he sees the message.

> **From Minho: youre still cute**


End file.
